HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016
by emeraldz23
Summary: Ugh ok I really hate summaries but the main point is that Percy's sick and his friends also known as his family has a surprise for him. Lots of Percabeth fluff too! :) and I think that the title is self explanatory. :D


A/N SUP GUYS,

so HI! wow I have been very active on this have I? well I have been reading a lot of other fanfics but I haven't really written much. Me and my friends have just been role-playing too many things like _Narnia_ and _The Maze Runner_ and a lot of other stuff. Ive also been watching _The Fast and the Furious_ and stuff.

Anyways HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

hope you enjoy this guys this was supposed to be for christmas but I didn't exactly make it so I decided to do it for new year.

oh yea and I really couldnt be bothered thinking of a title so if u guys have any idea please feel free to suggest them :)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON STUFF RICK RIORDAN OWNS IT AND I DONT OWN ANY OF THE DISNEY MOVIES MENTIONED BELOW THEY BELONG TO WALT DISNEY (oh wait didn't he die? anywho whoever owns them owns them :P )

YOURS IN DEMIGODISHNESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D

"ACHOO!"

I once again lift my too heavy of a limb also called an arm to get a tissue for my very _very_ sniffly issue.

I swear that my nose is even redder than Rudolph's nose.

And i swear that its gonna fall off any second now.

"ANNIE!" I call out as loud as I can even though it might not be as loud as I think and it might not even sound like my girlfriend's name. Maybe more like some kind of sound from a different dimension far, far away.

"I swear to all the gods percy- and there is a LOT of gods - that no, you are NOT dying and no, you are NOT going to lose your nose!" my girlfriend so kindly told me walking out of the kitchen to our living room where I have been camping out on the couch surrounded by tissues and barricaded in all the warm, fluffy blankets I could find for the last few days.

"But Annie, my nose feels like its going to and I AM DYING!" I whine though I think I didn't pronounce a couple of my letters right, making most of my words mis-pronounced.

I don't even know how she understood me but maybe its some kind of child of Athena smartness (and yes that is a word i checked with my walking, talking dictionary called 'Annabeth', and please don't tell her I called her that) that I don't want to think about, though I don't honestly think I even could without getting a headache from its complicatedness (yea I do know some really long words *smirks proudly*).

"Aww poor baby" she cooed cascading her fingers in my probably hundred times worst than usually messy hair. Annabeth NEVER coos so I took the opportunity and leaned into her hand while closing my eyes. She lifted my head and placed it on her lap as I sighed contentedly.

"Are you sure you want to go to the New Year's party?" Annabeth asked while she started massaging my head "We could just tell them we cant go"

"WHAT?! you can't just miss a New Year's party!" I exclaim my eyes wide open, jumping up from where I laid on my girlfriends lap. All the blankets on my fall off so quickly grabbed them all and snuggled in again sitting up right now facing said girlfriend.

"Plus isn't the party tonight?" I say "Me and my mom have this thing where if you do something on New Year's it happens all year so if we don't go to the party tonight that means we would be missing parties all year long!"

"Okay, Okay calm down Percy your gonna make yourself more sick and we are definitely gonna invite people over if your gonna sneeze on them all night long" Annabeth says, putting her hands on my shoulders and guiding my head back down to her lap where she started massaging it again "And by the way Percy its 'my mom and I' not 'me and my mom"

"Yeah, yeah" I say "but thats not the point"

"I know but i'm pretty sure everyone will understand because they all know how sick you are"

"Yeah, well its not completely my fault" I argue back "It was Thalia's fault, she started it. The Jason, Leo, Clarisse, the Stolls and basically the rest of camp decided to gang up and chuck snowballs

a-a-at m-me!" I managed to say before sneezing one of the probably most biggest sneezes in the whole entire world.

Annabeth grabs a couple of tissues and holds them at my nose.

"Blow" she says and I comply.

Its not that the tissues aren't soft, but blowing your nose basically a million times in a matter of a couple of days makes a very soft tissue into sandpaper.

"Annie" I whine "you're being to rough on my poor nose"

"Aww sorry Percy" she says being a bit more gentler even though I really couldn't blame her.

"You know what how about this instead of the party we can both cuddle here on the couch and watch some disney movies. We can even watch _'The Little Mermaid'_ and _'Finding Nemo'_ if you want" Annabeth says chucking the tissue.

"Hmmm, yeah why not even though we wont be having the party I wouldn't mind cuddling with you for the rest of the year watching _'The Little Mermaid'_ and _'Finding Nemo'_ " I say already scooting over to make room for my girlfriend.

My said girlfriend chuckles before placing my head back on the couch and standing up.

"Heeeyyy, where you going?" I whine and give her my puppy dog eyes.

At that she laughs and says "Well I kinda have to go tell our family that you're too sick to go any where"a

She bends down a bit to brush my hair back.

"Okay then" I say "Just don't take too long and could you maybe make some popcorn?"

"Sure baby" she says placing a kiss on my forehead before heading out to call our family which is basically Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and our actual family to tell them that we wont be able to make it.

I stand up with a blanket around me and to get _'Finding Nemo'_ from our collection of DVDs. Once I got it I put it in our DVD player, grabbed the remote, turned the TV, snuggled back on the couch and waited for my girlfriend.

And speak of the devil, she comes back in with a huge bowl of popcorn cradled in her arms and a bottle of water in hand.

"They all said that it was fine and that they hope that you get better soon. They also said to have fun cuddling watching disney movies." I blush and that while she plops on the couch

"Your mom also said to make sure that you drink lots of water which is why I have this" she hands me the bottle which I drink greedily from "but not too fast" and she takes it from me again.

"And that as long as all we do is cuddle on the couch" I blush harder at that "she's fine with that"

After putting the bottle of water down and making sure the popcorn wont go everywhere she snuggled under the blankets with me.

We start watching watching 'Finding Nemo' and when we finished that we watched _'Tangled' and 'Brave'._ We were just finishing The Little Mermaid where Ariel and Prince Eric were having their wedding when the our clock chimed midnight.

We both looked at each other and leaned in.

Closer…..

Closer…

Closer…..

And bam fire works appear.

Not outside.

Or on TV.

But in my head.

 _'You may now kiss the bride'_

From the corner of my eye I see the TV where Ariel and Prince Eric were also kissing.

I close my eyes and pull her closer to me while her hands go up in my hair.

After maybe an hour or two minutes we separated, but only enough so we could actually breathe. We leaned our foreheads against each others and looked opened our eyes, looking at each other's eyes while I smiled like an idiot.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And to our surprise we both jumped and I somehow ended up cradled in my girlfriend's arms.

We both heard laughter and we both blushed as we saw our family at the door. Don't ask me how they unlocked the door but they were all there with party hats. I jumped out of Annabeth's arms with as much dignity as I could.

"What are all of you guys doing here and how the heck did you even get in here" I ask all of them.

"Well since Annabeth said that you were too sick to come to the party we thought that we could bring the party to you" Thalia said coming over to the couch plopping down unceremoniously (Yeah another big word, surprised?).

"Aww thanks guys but that doesn't answer my question as to how you guys even got in here" I say grabbing one of the blankets on the floor from when they fell when our family surprised us.

"Hi, darling" my mom says while she walks forward so I could see her.

"Mom!" I say walking up to her to give her a hug. Ok so that explains how they got in since I gave my mom a key to me and Annabeth's apartment.

Once we break apart and after my mom stopped fussing with me Clarisse walks forward and says "Ok enough of all these mushy stuff its time to party!"

She starts up some music and people start spreading out in the house. Paul comes over to me and checks how I was doing before going off to find my mom.

Food magically comes out from no where, or maybe the half-bloods brought some with them but in a matter of seconds theres a full out party.

I walk over to my girlfriend and pull her up from the couch where she had been talking to Piper and pull her into a hug, placing my head on her golden princess curls.

"Happy New Year Annabeth" I whisper in her ear.

She sighs contentedly.

"Happy New Year Percy" she says against my chest.

Thalia comes up and pulls my girlfriend from me to dance to some kind of _Green Day_ song.

I chuckle to my self before going to chat with my family.

And here I thought that I was gonna have a peaceful New Years but I guess it wouldn't have been as great if my whole family wasn't here.

A/N hope you guys enjoyed :)

YOURS IN PIZZANESS, AND ALL THAT

PEACE OUT :D :P :D


End file.
